Boruto and Sarada
|image1= |caption1=''Time to wrap this up!'' |row1=Boruto & Sarada Brawl Legends Boruto Brawl Legends Sarada Minato Uzumaki |row2=PlayStation |row3=Amanda Miller (Boruto) Cherami Leigh (Sarada) Xander Mobus (Minato) Alexis Tipton (Young Minato) |row4=Naruto |row5=''Naruto #700'' |row6=Manga }}Boruto Uzumaki '''and Sarada Uchiha''' are the primary protagonists of Boruto: Naruto the Movie and Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring, respectively, and Minato Uzumaki is the son of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno in Brawl Legends: Naruto Chronicles. They are playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information Boruto and Sarada's Legacy Canon: *''Naruto Manga: Chapter 700'' *''Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring'' *''Boruto: Naruto the Movie'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4'' *''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations'' *''Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker'' *''Jump Force'' Non-Canon: *''The Sims 3'' *''Soulcalibur V'' *''Brawl Legends (Manga)'' *''Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Evolution'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Blazing Impact'' *''Naruto: Shinobi Legacy'' Story Boruto and Sarada's stories pick up after the events of Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Evolution, following the defeat of Menma Namikaze and their return to the canon Naruto universe. Alternatively, their past selves are also involved in the Xenoverse Saga of the storyline, which picks up during their appearance in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Minato Uzumaki's story also picks up after the events of Ultimate Ninja Evolution, where he and the Eighth Hokage, Lee Hatake, set out on a world-traveling journey in search of a malevolent energy that Lee detected after the defeat of Menma Namikaze and Kaguya Otsutsuki. Role: TBA Names: Goten & Trunks (Boruto & Sarada), TBA (Minato) Reason: vs Goten & Trunks The younger counterparts of Boruto and Sarada sign up for a Ninja World Tournament following the previously interrupted Chunin Exams. Their first opponents are a pair of strange kids known as Goten and Trunks, who they believe aren't even shinobi, yet possess special powers that qualified them for the World Tournament. vs TBA '''To be announced... '''Connection: Goten & Trunks Both pairs of kids are the children of the main protagonists (and antagonist-turned-protagonist) of their respective series, their fathers were enemies-turned-rivals and best friends, and all four of them show a potential that their fathers didn't show at their age, such as Boruto learning Water Style and a Chakra Nature-transformed Rasengan, and Goten and Trunks becoming Super Saiyans at a young age. However, they also show immaturity at times and are notably less powerful than their parents, with Boruto being less motivated than Naruto had been at his age, Sarada having only recently awakened her Sharingan, and both Goten and Trunks letting their immaturity cloud their common sense, leaving them as easy targets for their opponents. In English, both Trunks and Sarada were previously voiced by Laura Bailey, before being replaced by Alexis Tipton and Cherami Leigh, respectively. Additionally, Goten shares the same Japanese actress as Goku, while Boruto previously shared the same English actress as Naruto in Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 and The Last: Naruto the Movie, and both characters' voices are nearly identical to their fathers'. TBA 'To be announced... Current Status: TBA Moveset Boruto and Sarada each have two variations in this game, one as separate fighters and the other as a tag-team. Additionally, Minato Uzumaki, the son of Naruto and Sakura from ''Brawl Legends, is also playable as a extra variation for the two characters. As their technical "half-brother", he has moves derived from both of them, however, they are unique combinations of their signature skills. Boruto Uzumaki Boruto's movesets. Normal Combos *'''Neutral: TBA *'Forward/Backward:' TBA *'Upward:' TBA *'Downward:' TBA Smash Attacks *'Side:' TBA *'Up:' TBA *'Down: '''TBA Special Moves (Tag-Team Variation) *'Neutral- Rasengan:' Boruto charges a small Rasengan and throws it. The Rasengan will briefly travel across the stage before turning nearly invisible. It will then reappear a few feet away and explode, whether it hits an opponent or not. *'Side- Wind Style: Jet Stream Kick:' Boruto summons a Shadow Clone and uses a Wind Style blow to throw his clone toward the opponents, resulting in the clone landing a kick. *'Upward- Wind Style: Boruto Barrage:' Boruto creates a Shadow Clone that creates a whirlwind that knocks himself and his opponent upward. He can then activate the attack again to drop kick his opponent. *'Downward- Water Style: Aqua Jet:' Boruto creates a concentrated orb of water above his head and kicks it toward opponents. It will cause decent knockback if it makes contact. *'Super Smash- Vanishing Rasengan:' Boruto creates a few Shadow Clones that rush toward his opponents. Once an opponent is caught in the attack, a cutscene plays where Boruto's clones attack he opponents with a Taijutsu combination. Boruto then charges a Rasengan and rushes forward as his clones boost him into the air. He then throws his Rasengan at his opponents. It briefly disappears before reappearing, hitting the opponents, bursting open, and then imploding into a whirlwind as Boruto strikes a pose. This move has high knockback. *'Final Smash- Cutting-Edge Raijin Rasengan:' Sarada throws shuriken at the opponents as she and Boruto rush toward them. They perform a melee assault before jumping back. Sarada throws several lightning-enhanced kunai while Boruto throws his Rasengan. When the elements collide, they explode into an electrical whirlwind. Special Moves (Brawl Legends Boruto) *'Neutral- TBA:' TBA *'Back/Forward- TBA:' TBA *'Upward- TBA:' TBA *'Downward- TBA:' TBA *'Super Smash- TBA:' TBA *'Final Smash- TBA:' TBA Sarada Uchiha Sarada Uchiha's moveset. Normal Combos *'Neutral:' D *'Forward/Backward:' I *'Upward:' D *'Downward:' D Smash Attacks *'Side:' D *'Up:' D *'Down: R Special Moves (Tag-Team Variation) *'''Neutral- Lightning Flicker: Sarada charges a Demon Wind Shuriken with lightning chakra and throws it. It will then grind across the stage for a short distance before stopping. If used in water, the lightning's range will expand and inflict more damage. *'Back/Forward- Uchiha Formation:' Sarada dashes forward and performs a three-hit kunai combo and ends her attack by throwing a Demon Wind Shuriken at her opponents. *'Upward- Sarada Drop:' Sarada punches upward before jumping into the air. She then proceeds to perform a double kick before drop kicking the opponent. *'Downward-' Kunai Range:'Sarada jumps backward and throws two kunai connected by a wire. If an opponent trips the wire, several kunai and shuriken will emerge from the ground, damaging them. *'Super Smash- Shuriken Formation: Spring Lightning: Sarada performs the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. If the attack connects, all opponents captured in it will appear in a cutscene where Sarada runs forward and jumps into the air while holding shuriken and closing her eyes. She then opens her eyes, activating her Sharingan, and throws the shuriken, which bounce off of each other and hit the opponents. Sarada finishes them off by charging her right arm with lightning and performing a Cherry Blossom Crash, creating a large explosion of lightning that sends opponents flying. *'Final Smash- Cutting Edge Raijin Rasengan:' Sarada throws shuriken at the opponents as she and Boruto rush toward them. They perform a melee assault before jumping back. Sarada throws several lightning-enhanced kunai while Boruto throws his Rasengan. When the elements collide, they explode into an electrical whirlwind. Special Moves (Brawl Legends Sarada) *'Neutral- TBA:' TBA *'Back/Forward- TBA:' TBA *'Upward- TBA:' TBA *'Downward- TBA:' TBA *'Super Smash- TBA:' TBA *'Final Smash- TBA:' TBA Minato Uzumaki Minato Jr's moveset. Normal Combos *'Neutral:' D *'Forward/Backward:' I *'Upward:' D *'Downward:' D Smash Attacks *'Side:' D *'Up:' D *'Down: '''R Special Moves *'Neutral- TBA:' TBA *'Back/Forward- TBA:' TBA *'Upward- TBA:' TBA *'Downward- TBA:' TBA *'Super Smash- TBA:' TBA *'Final Smash- TBA:' TBA Animations Taunts *'Up:' Boruto paints the ground with a brush, spelling out the Kanji for "Idiot!" while saying "Haha, you're so lame!". Sarada adjusts her glasses and says "If you're hurt too bad, I'll get my mom to teach me Medical Ninjutsu." **'Boruto:' TBA **'Sarada: TBA **'Minato: '''TBA *'Side: Boruto and Sarada use their side taunt in order to summon the other character for a support attack, mimicking the Ultimate Ninja Storm series' support system. They will automatically perform their neutral special. **'Boruto:' Boruto puts his arms behind his head and says "Your fighting is outdated. Get with the times, already!". **'Sarada: '''Sarada thrusts her hands together while saying "I'm going to be stronger than my parents and even the Hokage himself!" **'Minato: TBA *'''Down: Boruto and Sarada utilize their down taunt in order to swap places with each other during battle, mimicking Storm 4's Leader Swap mechanic. **'Boruto:' TBA **'Sarada: '''TBA **'Minato: TBA Various *'''Character Intro: Boruto and Sarada quickly dash onto the stage and block a flying kunai in mid-air. The character not being controlled then jumps off-screen, mimicking the intros to battles from Storm 4. **'Boruto:' Boruto jumps into the air off of a small hill then lands on the stage, adjusts his headband, and braces himself for battle. **'Sarada: '''Sarada arrives on the stage and activates her Sharingan while striking a pose with both of her arms to the side, fists clenched. **'Minato: TBA *'Victory Screen: '''Sarada strikes a pose and says "We did it!" as Boruto jumps down and places his hand on her shoulder saying "Yeah!" while boasting a large grin, nearly knocking off Sarada's glasses. Sarada then blushes and adjusts her glasses. **'Boruto: 'Boruto tightens his headband and crosses his arms, saying "Don't underestimate my Ninja Way!" **'Sarada: 'Sarada deactivates her Sharingan as she adjusts her glasses. She then thrusts her fists together and says "Don't mess with the Uchiha Clan!". **'Minato: 'TBA *'Losing Screen: 'Boruto looks down in shame. While Sarada tries to comfort him, he shrugs her off. **'Boruto: 'TBA **'Sarada: 'TBA **'Minato: 'TBA *'Idle Animation: 'Boruto stands in a semi-upright manner with his arms to the side, swaying up and down, as he does in ''Storm 4. Sarada stands slightly slouched over with her arms on either side of her, in a similar manner to Part I Sasuke, as she does in Storm 4. **'Boruto: '''Boruto stands in the Gentle Fist battle position, occasionally swaying from side-to-side. He will often stand upright and cross his arms, similar to Sage Mode Naruto's stance, or stretch his arms and adjust his headband. **'Sarada: 'TBA **'Minato: Minato stands in a semi-upright position with one arm pose by his side, holding a kunai, and the other positioned in front of his torso, while swaying up and down. He will occasionally observe his kunai or stretch out his arms. Costumes Boruto *'Chunin Exams: '''Boruto wearing his standard outfit from ''Boruto: Naruto the Movie and Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. (Boruto & Sarada only) *'Rivals' Legacy:' Boruto wearing Naruto's old jacket and Sasuke's old headband. (Boruto & Sarada only) *'Awakened Boruto:' Boruto wearing an outfit reminiscient of Naruto's old Sage Mode robes, from Ultimate Ninja Evolution. (Brawl Legends only) *'Post-Conflict:' Boruto's outfit after the battle with Menma in Ultimate Ninja Evolution. (Brawl Legends only) *'Timeskip:' Boruto's appearance from the timeskip in Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. (Brawl Legends only) Naruto_storm_4_boruto_uzumaki_by_iennidesign-d9l0h6z.png|Chunin Exams, Boruto's default costume for his Boruto & Sarada variation Boruto_naruto_the_movie_boruto_uzumaki_by_iennidesign-d9n6bjc.png|Boruto's Rivals' Legacy costume Boruto_Hyuga.png|One of his alternate colors is Natto Namikaze, his Tsukuyomi counterpart from Brawl Legends Boruto.png|Awakened Boruto, the default costume for his Brawl Legends variation Sarada *'Chunin Exams:' Sarada's outfit from Boruto the Movie and Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. (Boruto & Sarada only) *'Post-Tsukuyomi:' Sarada's outfit from Ultimate Ninja Evolution. (Brawl Legends only) *'The Eighth Hokage:' Sarada as the Hokage from her Tsukuyomi dream in Ultimate Ninja Evolution. (Brawl Legends only) Sarada_Uchiha.png|Chunin Exams, Sarada's only costume in her Boruto & Sarada variation Sarada.png|Post-Tsukuyomi, Sarada's default appearance in her Brawl Legends variation Minato *'Matured Minato:' Minato as he appears in Ultimate Ninja Evolution. *'Young Minato:' Minato's outfit from when he was a Genin. This costume changed Minato's height, quotes, and moveset. *'Jonin Minato:' Minato's new outfit created for The Crossover Game. Minato_Uzumaki.png|Matured Minato, the default costume for Minato Uzumaki Young_Minato.png|Young Minato, the alternate costume for Minato that also changes his moveset Trivia *In Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, prior to the Road to Boruto update, Boruto was voiced by his father's voice actress, Maile Flanagan, in English. Sarada was also voiced by Laura Bailey in Storm 4, a voice actor shared by Naruto's mother, Kushina. *Minato has two voice actors, one for his young appearance (from his childhood to early teens), and one for his mature appearance (from his late teens to adulthood). **His young incarnation would be voiced by Alexis Tipton, in a similar manner to the voice she uses for Kid Trunks in Dragon Ball Super, with a mix of Naruto and Sakura's mannerisms. Alexis Tipton takes the place of Laura Bailey, who previously voiced Kid Trunks. **His mature incarnation is voiced by Xander Mobus, speaking in a similar manner to the protagonist from Persona 5, albeit in a slightly lighter tone. Mobus is also voice actor for Master Hand, Crazy Hand, the Smash Bros announcer, and Momoshiki Otsutsuki. Category:Naruto Category:PlayStation Characters Category:Brawl Legends Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Console Characters